charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986) is the main titular hero, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name and also the male equivalent of Sonata Dusk (Maryke Hendrikse). He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and yellow with a lime green outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). * Soft Pliable Body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, The Bully. * Regeneration: It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. * Boneless: SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates), however in some episodes such as I Had an Accident, bones are shown on his X-rays. He also had bones when he ripped his skin off in Atlantis SquarePantis, and The Splinter. * Leadership: SpongeBob is a great natural leader for all of his friends in Bikini Bottom. * Absorbent: Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in The Bully when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. * Singing and Nose Playing: SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in Band Geeks. Later he uses his nose flute in Best Day Ever to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. * Fry Cooking: SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab. * Jellyfishing: SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfish in several episodes, in Jellyfish Hunter; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. * Super Speed: As The Quickster, he can move very fast, but unfortunately lacks any proper training in mastering this ability. Although, he is certainly able to run faster than Patrick when he's about to tell Mr. Krabs in "Sailor Mouth" and Squidward when he's about to chase SpongeBob about the pizza in "Pizza Delivery". * Tongue Boarding: SpongeBob tongue-boarded in "Pre-Hibernation Week", he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. * Survival Skills: In To Save a Squirrel, SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. * Bubble Blowing: SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. * Driving: He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes, which are the appearances of Mrs. Puff. * Karate: He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. * Destruction: Although, he does not know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in Demolition Doofus as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff. * Climbing Skills: SpongeBob can actually climb on his own house in "Party Pooper Pants". Occupation For the majority of the series, SpongeBob takes the job of fry cook in the Krusty Krab. Acting like a workaholic, he treats his job seriously and with dignity. Primarily, he works as the janitor and fry cook, but occasionally takes the role of the cashier and manager. SpongeBob also has been shown to take other jobs such as Mayor of New Kelp City after saving the denizens from The Bubble Poppin' Boys. He created the Pretty Patties and opened his own store, which was highly successful. Later, the painted food poisoned the many consumers that admired the creation. In Welcome to the Chum Bucket, he was briefly employed at the Chum Bucket, but failed to do any successful work. In "Model Sponge," SpongeBob seemingly hears he was to be let go, but he has mistaken himself as the person to vacate his current life. Throughout his unemployed life during the episode, he tries to apply for many jobs, but he was not qualified for them as he was meant for the fry cook role at the Krusty Krab. He has also worked at Fancy during the worker switch. Trivia * On some occasions, SpongeBob wears glasses, like for Jellyfishing (for protection) or for reading. These are similar to those worn by his portrayer, Tom Kenny. * In Seasons 1 and 2, his eyes are larger compared to later seasons. * In "Help Wanted," it is revealed that his first words were, "May I take your order?” However, this is wrong, as in "Truth or Square his first known words are "Krabby Patty." Howe ver, in Truth or Square", he was still inside his mother's womb, so when he said, "May I take your order?” it may have been after he was born. * SpongeBob has displayed some forms of telepathy. This is usually displayed in form of jokes about how annoying he can be. ** "Sleepy Time" - SpongeBob affects his friends' dreams. ** "Dying for Pie" - SpongeBob says hi to Mr. Krabs in Squidward's thoughts. ** "The Great Snail Race" - SpongeBob asks Gary "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Gary thinks about TV, and SpongeBob replies negatively. ** "Big Pink Loser" - SpongeBob thinks, "At least I'm safe inside my mind". Patrick thinks the same, as a result SpongeBob screams. ** "Gary Takes a Bath" - SpongeBob assaults Gary's mind with a creepy image. ** "The Hot Shot" - SpongeBob appears to have read Mrs. Puff's mind asking her what "incorrigible" means and Mrs. Puff said, "incorrigible" in her mind. * During the talk screens of the DS version of Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob has green eyes instead of blue. * SpongeBob is shown to be weak, but in episodes like "Can You Spare a Dime?" he showed super strength. * SpongeBob has on various occasions, insulted any or everyone who insults him or rather enrages him, including his friends. * On the cover of the SpongeBob's Box of Books box, SpongeBob's throat is dark purple. In the books, it is maroon. * SpongeBob's voice changes by the fourth season; it is lighter and sounds a lot more childish. In addition, his personality changes somewhat to be more childish, this affected the episodes plots from the fourth season up until about season 8. It is unknown why this was done. Most likely to attract even younger viewers, this possibly lessened adult viewers though. * SpongeBob has appeared on a few pictures on iCarly.com. * SpongeBob wears green pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with Patrick or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. * SpongeBob is a shape shifter in some episodes shown. * SpongeBob is a mascot of Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon Movies. * SpongeBob's regular outfit has two shirt pockets, two back pockets, two front pockets, a pocket in his tie, and another pocket. * SpongeBob appeared in every episode of the series, even as a cameo. He is the only character to hold this distinction. * Most of the time, his pants refer to his entire outfit, including the shirt and tie. * In one episode, SpongeBob was given a ten-dollar paycheck on Monday. It was a raise from starting out being paid as nothing then receiving underwear. * In "I Was a Teenage Gary," he is left-handed, but in later episodes, he is ambidextrous. This could be he was born a dominant lefty, but an accident with his left arm might have happened sometime after "I Was a Teenage Gary," which made him learn with his right or he just learned to write with both hands. * SpongeBob is said to be right handed, but in "Neptune's Spatula" he approved that he had two left hands. * SpongeBob is considered the most popular character on Nickelodeon. * Beginning in "My Pretty Seahorse" and Season 6, SpongeBob's nose usually droops down when he is sad, much like Squidward's nose is normally. * SpongeBob's voice actor also voices the Ice King in "Adventure Time," another show that debuted on Cartoon Network. * SpongeBob's head has gotten bigger in each season. * So has his pupil and cornea (the blue part of his eye). * SpongeBob's name was originally supposed to be SpongeBoy, but this name was already in use by a mop product. Mr. Krabs references this by saying, "SpongeBoy, me Bob!" in the episode "Squeaky Boots". * Even though Mr. Krabs is the creator of the Krabby Patty, in "Are You Happy Now?" the narrator said that SpongeBob was the creator. * When he goes to the beach, he often wears swimming wear; in earlier episodes, they are blue, but they change to red in later episodes. This is first seen as a cameo in Clams, but is very noticeable in newer seasons. * It was revealed in "Love That Squid" that SpongeBob is allergic to tulips. * It's revealed in "You Don't Know Sponge" that SpongeBob's favorite ice cream is plain vanilla, has an outie bellybutton, and his favorite color is beige. * SpongeBob's middle name might be Reginald because in SpongeBob's Truth or Square, he said it was Reginald although it could have been fake like the voice he was using. * SpongeBob has 40 holes. ** 12 front holes ** 9 back holes ** 5 holes on his left ** 5 holes on his right ** 5 holes on top ** 4 holes on bottom Credit *'Encyclopedia SpongeBobia' Category:TV characters Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Dwarfed characters Category:Wacky characters Category:Happy characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Cartoon characters Category:Yellow Category:Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Dawian Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Stalkers Category:Clumsy characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Video game characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular characters Category:Blue eyes Category:Dimwits Category:Males Category:Victims Category:Male Damsels Category:Characters from the past Category:Related to Villain Category:Insecure characters Category:Paranoid characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Buck Teeth Category:Friendly characters Category:Slender characters Category:Comedians Category:Bald Category:Teleporters Category:Imprisoned Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Cute character Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:1999 Characters Debuts Category:Legends Category:Cultural icon Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroic Jerks